ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series)/Character List
This a page listing all of the characters that have appeared in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. List Main Stays *Ultraman Legacy *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Redux *Ultraman Renius *Ultraman Blizzard *Ultraman Dyna (Kind of) *Ultraman Gaia (Kind of) *Ultraman Sect *Prisman (Kind of) *Ultraman Flame *Ultraman Nerf *Ultraman Average *Shining Shining Zero *Ultraman Neo Xenon (Kind of) *Ultraman Shining Neo Saga (Kind of) *Ultraman Universe *Ultraman Spectros *Ultraman Zero Alter (Kind of) *Ultraman Fedora (Minor villain) *Ultraman Kore (Formerly) *Ultrasaur *Ultrawoman Hentai *Ultraman Card (Kind of) *Ultrawoman Zeperion *Ultraman Prime *Chimera Of 4/AltiMizunoeno Dragon (Formerly major villain, Ally) *WOAH Beasts *DX Zegan (Kind of) *Ultramon Vector (Kind of) *Huge Crocodile *Ultraman Dao (Major villain) *Ultimate SpaceGodzilla (Former villain, sometimes ally) *Ultraman OPius (Kind of) *Godzilla (Kind of) *Lil' Greeza (Kind of) *Various Capsule monsters *Bullmark Eleking *Malicious Bullmark Eleking (Major villain) *Whow (Minor antagonist, sometimes ally) *Mutekis (Occasional villains) *Hyper Muteki **Copies (Minor Allies) **Original (Villain) *Ultraman Lightning *Ultralotl (Kind of) *Ultraman Uria *Fancy Beasts (Kind of) *Chaiyo Ultras (Minor antagonists) *One Kick Leo (Kind of) *Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman (Kind of) * Ultraman Zasher (Kind of) * Divine Bullmark Detton God (Kind of) * X-Plus Femigon (Kind of) * Ultraman Bushido (Kind of) * Ultraman Junior * Snowy * Ultraman Ingsoc (Kind of) * Zero Anathema * Rhyzar * Ultraman Stronk (Kind of) Instalments Ultras' Bizarre Adventure *WOAH Beasts **WOAH King **WOAHmera of 4 *Dio *Arch Fedora *Gadrosaurus *Alti-King Ghidorah *AltiGudon *AltiNeronga (If you count randomly exploding) *Sirvala *Whow *Meta Zenon The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis *Sentient Gudon *Doragory *Giron-Man *Aribunta *Devourer Of Gods Into The Altiverse *Ultraman Kore (Mentioned) *AltiGudon *AltiTitanosaurus *Ultraman Yugo *N. Tropy *Chimera Of 4 *Ripper Roo *King Ghidorah *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *AltiUltras *Malicious Bullmark Eleking *AltiNeronga (Exploding from Hype) Into The Altiverse 2 *Dinozaur *Chimera Of 4 *Various Alti-Kaiju *The Seeker *The Hunter *The Waiter *An army *Chimerobot of 4 *Grimmera Of 4 The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! *Copzol *Ultra AstroGodzilla *Queen Carlos XII *Fedora Army *Chimera Of 4 **Normal **Grimmera Of 4 *Dark Matter Galactron *Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan *Communist Aboras Army *Ultraman Emerald *Z **Normal **Plazma *Plazma *Minazma *Obese MechaGodzilla The Rising Darkness * Zero Darkness Darkness * Ultra Brothers * The Skull Gang * Chained Aboras * Chimera of 4 * Ultraman Kore * Various unnamed Ultras Ultra Fight Stageshow * The 420 Stageshow Kings ** Drunk Geronimon ** Background Waroga ** Garbage Tyrant ** Underwhelmed Baltan II ** Zetton I 1/2 ** Clone Zetton ** Sloppy Majaba ** Bird Zoiger ** Abusive Bado ** Final Boss Peguila ** Inflatable Grand King ** Uncomfortable Magular ** Loose Head Alien Zarab ** King Joe Perfect ** Zetton Alien Baltan ** Goofy Dodongo ** King Galactron ** King Joe Black ** Darklops Zero ** Sentient Gudon ** Abused Sadola ** PTSD Gomora * Ultra Fight Gomora * Ultraman G'd * Ultraman Protego * The Skull Gang * Thunder Stick * Fastmons * Meta Kit * Ultraman Sonic * Necrozma ** Normal ** Ultra * Buildmons * Ultraman Bob ** The Builder Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! *The Alti-Cross **Chimera of 4 (Leader) ***Normal (Scar version) ***Giga Chimera of 4 **AltiEmpera (Second in command) **AltiGrandKing (Third in command) **The Alti-Kaiju ***AltiGudon ****Normal ****Reconstructed ***AltiGomora ****Normal ****Mecha ****Cyber ***AltiTitanosaurus ***AltiPandon ****Normal ****Reconstructed ***AltiDetton ***AltiRedKing ***AltiNeronga ***AltiGhido ****Normal ****Mecha ***King Joe Custom ***Darklops Zero ***Narse ***Whow ***Sirvala ***Armored Redness ***Dinozaur Reverse ***AltiArindo ***AltiCrescent ***The Alti-Ultras *Dark Flurr **Normal **Predator Type Ultra Fight OrbGeed * Ultraman Beast * Ultraman Golgo * Ultraman Thought Muscle (Fusion of Ingsoc and Stronk) * Ultraman * OrbGeed * Ultraman Spoiler * Cdr * Alien Zoole * Red Killer * Ultraman Falcon * Ultraman Onyx * Ultraman Tsupro ** Normal ** GeedOrb * Dark Beast * Dark Golgo * Dark Ultrasaur * Dark Rhyzar * Dark Prime Beyond * Dark Thought Muscle * Dark Zeaid * Dark Oub * Dark McDonald * Dark Zed * Dark Card * Dark G'd * Dark Ored * Dark Spoiler * Dark Bushido * Dark Yugo * Dark Aigo * Dark Golgo * Another Dark Orb * Dark Orb * Dark EVO Orb * Dark Xead * Dark Zora * Dark Mash * Dark OrbGeed * Dark EVO Geed * Dark Drakus The Terror Of Daofish *Ultraman Dao **Daofish ***Daofish Exceller *Daigoras *Guesra Bros *Showa Godzilla *Obese MechaGodzilla *Some AltiKaiju **AltiTitanosaurus **More probably *Daoclops *Daoroids *Shinymons **Bemular **Monsarger **TBA * Dao's New Generals **Ultraman Astro **Ultrawoman Ecchi **Ultrasaur Shadow **Anathema Zero **Anathema Xenon (if Neo Xenon appears) **Zetton (Ultraman Average) **Evil Ultraman Nerf **Ultraman Shadus **Belten Jr **Ultrakeem **Zettolotl **Robot Super Powered **Cacyus **Fire Zetton **Ultraman Mean **Chaosroid L **Emo Ugandan Knuckles Shattered Balance * Ultraman Darkness Neo Saga * Zero Darkness Darkness Neo * Blackest King * Blackest End * Blackest Satan * Blackest King Joe * Blackest Dome * Blackest Bulton * Blackest Pidgeon * Random Narse The Underwater Adventure * Enzyme42OnAStick Salesman * Mollucking * Spongebobmons * Spongeman Squarepants * Spongeman Doodlepants * Patrick Pestar * Squidward Tagarl * Alien Baltan Eugene * Ultra Merman * Whow Origin * Raiju * Manda * Muruchi * Eleking Born Again Chimeras * Chimera Of 4 ** AltiMizunoeno Dragon * Fusion Beast of 5 * AltiGudon * AltiNeronga * AltiRedKing * AltiTitanosaurus * Desghidorah * Pakki * Khan X * Darkclops Supreme * A bunch of random aliens and kaiju We're the Heroes Now?! * Ghost Darkness * Dark Matter Galactron ** Army Model ** Paladin Upgrade * Weaponizer-Tank * Imperial Legionoid * A bunch of villains that will be forced to save the world. An Actually Intelligent Villain Appears * Psyking Baltan * Ultimate Garoga Gorilla * Etelgar * Arch Belial Army * The Perfection Squad ** The Amplified ** TBA Revenge of Copzol * Copzol * AltiVoidEye * Some AltiKaiju * Some of the Augmented's minions * Shining Shining Zero ** Whining Ultraman Zero * This installment marks the final appearance of the Altiverse in UBA. OPsaur! Dwellersea! Jadah Spoctor! Poorly Drawn Monsters, All Out Attack! * Astro King Ghidorah * Jadah Spoctor * Opsaur * Dwellersea * The Terrible Princes ** Glombus ** Furnomonster ** Crazybeard ** Mecha Zombiejiger ** Sunny Boi ** Kitten Solder * The Guys From Other Media ** Freddy Fazbear ** Mr Gem ** Sonic ** Ponii ** Plutozilla * Logonoids * Trispinosaur Rex * Leafosaur * Black King Tripledrill * Kingsaurus 1 * Kugutsu Kamacuras * Steelor * Crowler * Screamermons * Knife Beast * Lugganober * Verbose Gilbaris Gimmickmageddon *Ultraman Tsupro *Fire Golza Spark Doll **Normal **Buymytoysmons *Water Bottle King *Bed King *Ultraman Rushmore *Gimmickaiju **EX Kaiju ***EX Gomora ***EX Red King ***EX Zetton ***EX Eleking ***EX Tyrant ****Normal ****Deathborn **Cyber Kaiju ***Cyber Zetton ***Cyber Eleking ***Cyber Gomora ***Cyber Baltan ***Cyber Red King ***Cyber King Joe ***Cyber Dark Zagi ***Cyber Pigmon ***Cyber Tyrant ***Cyber Pandon ***Cyber Bemstar ***Cyber Gomess ****Normal ****S ***Cyber Zaigorg ***Cyber Fire Golza ***Cyber Antlar ***Cyber Telesdon ***Cyber Magma ***Cyber Gazort ***Cyber Lunaticks ***Cyber Cowra ***Cyber Gargorgon *** Cyber Greeza ***Cyber Mecha Gomora ***Cyber Etelgar ***Cyber Super Grand King Spectre ***Cyber Hyper Zetton ***Cyber Vict Lugiel **King Demon Beasts ***Maga-Bassar ***Maga-Grand King ***Maga-Jappa ***Maga-Pandon ***Maga-Tanothor ***Maga-Zetton ***Maga-Orochi ****Normal ****Magata no Orochi **Belial Fusion Beasts ***Skull Gomora ***Thunder Killer ***Pedanium Zetton ***King Galactron ***Strong Gomorant *** Bemzeed Invasion of the Bullmarks * Malicious Bullmark Eleking * Divine Bullmark Detton God * Bullmark King Godzilla * Reionics Ghidorah * Mechagodzilla-Tank * Radioactive Pagos * Innocent Metron * The Bullmark Army **Unholy Gamakuijira **Soulless Jirass **Stronk Gomora **Pink Kiyla **Fire Jamila **Rainbow Zazahn **King Joe Weird **Chaos Ragon **Shocked Gomess **McDonalds Gomora **Red Ultra **Stoned Red King **Deformed Godzilla **Sunburnt Gronken **Bipedal Gamakuijira **Arstron Battinger **Squadrons ***Baltan Brigade ***Bunch of Bemulars ***Neo Ultra Brothers ***Namegon Gang ***Skydon Squad ***Verokron Vendetta ***Tower of Gatanothor ***Neronga Range ***Remnants of Godzilla's Gang Final Battle! Last Stand of the Anathema Overlord and the Malicious Toy Beast! * Ultraman Dao * Plantatar * Ultra AstroGodzilla * Alien Lugiel Cross * Dao's generals from Terror of Daofish * The Anathema Dudes ** Anathema Zero ** Anathema Xenon ** Anathema Saga (Maybe) ** Daoclops *** Daoclops Type-N * Some female villain * Various Shinymons * Basically every Dao minion ever. Challenge of the Colosseum King * Alien Gapiya * Giga ChimeRobot of 4 * Gomora ** Generation I ** Generation II * Red King ** Generation I ** Generation II * Golza * Black King * Gadrosaurus ** Normal ** Fancy * Skull Gomora * Thunder Killer * Pedanium Zetton * King Pandon * King Guesra * King Silvergon * King Goldras * Beryudora * WOAH Beasts ** WOAHgorath ** WOAHgon ** WOAHicon ** WOAHo ** WOAHscent ** WOAH Gudon * Communist Aboras Army * Ultraman Fedora Army ** Arch Fedora * Furnomonster * MagaMaga Arch Fedora Counterattack of the 420 Stage Show Kings: Ultra Fight Stageshow 2 * The 420 Stageshow Kings ** Drunk Geronimon ** SHORT DE GIGI ** Garbage Tyrant *** Re-Garbage Tyrant ** Stageshow Jirass ** Inflatable Arch Belial ** Cyber Mecha Baltan ** Slim Golza ** Short Golza ** Zarabon ** Fat King ** Evolved Bemular ** Stoned Shirubyi ** Half Decent Deathrog ** Make America Great Again Icarus ** Confused Degunja ** Fat Gudis ** Eldritch Muruchi ** Super Red King ** Extremely Odd Karly ** Disabled Gomess ** Crap-Colored Baltan *** Normal *** Reconstructed Crap-Colored Baltan ** Poorly Reconstructed Arindo ** T H I C C King Joe ** SATANSbizor ** Former Members *** Sentient Gudon *** Exhausted Motokueron *** Even More Imperfect Gan-Q *** Abused Sadola *** PTSD Gomora * Sentient Hole * Hijackal Invasion of the Anons! Master of Duplicates Appears! * Real Hyper Muteki * The Annon ** Gadremuteki ** Alternate Hyper-Mutitanosaur * Anonymous Hyper Mutannon * Anonoids * Muteki Army ** Normal ** Fire ** Aquatic ** Powered ** Shiny ** Toxic ** MAGA The Unholy Army * Unholy Powered Bandai Pigmon Beast * The Unholy Army ** Alien Hipporito ** Vakishim ** Barugan ** Miclas ** Gomora ** Gudon ** Monsarger ** Alien Baltan ** EX Red King ** Melba ** Alien Guts ** Ace Killer ** Mecha Gomora Project C05 * Ace Killer Gang * Chimera Of 5 * The Rightful Sense of Different Properties Alliance ** Vroom-Vroomons ** Blueman Powered ** Hyperman ** Alien Batman ** Spidermon ** Perfectman Necroagnarok * Kyofusho * Geronimon * bleh idk The So-Called Co-Creator Strikes! * Ultraman Chaiyo ** Normal ** Cocreatoroftheultraseriesmons * Chaiyo Ultras * Hanuman * Giant * Atomic Crocodile * Super Gomora * Weaksauce Tyrant * Dustpan * Jirahs * Ninja Panda * some other bootleg kaiju * Ultraman Ribut * Redman The Deathscythe Effect * Deathscythe Virus ** (All of our characters) Deathscythe (everyone gets infected) ** Hyper Detton Deathscythe Deathscythe ** Neo Noa Deathscythe ** Other weaksauce OP things and OP weaksauce things * Random Evil Mastermind Deathscythe The Quest for The Holy Bullmark * King Ultrathur * The ancestors of our characters * The Holy Bullmark * Some evil dudes The Puppet Master * The Watcher ** Normal ** Eldritch Prince * Unholy Powered Bandai Pigmon Beast * Dio * Giron-Man * Aribunta * N.Tropy * The Seeker * The Hunter * The Waiter * Z * Dark Chained Aboras * The Skull Gang * Armoured Redness * AltiArindo * AltiCrescent * Cyber Gargorgon * EX Tyrant ** Normal ** Deathborn * Dark Spoiler * Dark Yugo * Dark Aigo * Chaisroid L * Emo Ugandan Knuckles * Daigoras * Blackest Pidgeon * Blackest Dome * Spongebobmons * Desghidorah * Pakki * Khan X * Ultimate Anathema Zero Beyond * Gan Q * Some minor villain from the Revenge of Copzol * Logonoids * Ponii * Trispinosaur Rex * Leafosaur * Black King Tripledrill * Water Bottle King *Bed King * Mecha Black King * Mechagodzilla-Tank * Plantatar * Sentient Hole * Ace Killer Gang * Geronimon * Hanuman * Ninja Panda * Atomic Crocodile * Hyper Zetton Deathscythe * Magular Deathscythe * Red King Deathscythe * Chandorah Deathscythe * Powered Muteki * Pedanium Zetton * Volcawhow * Velokron 1/2 * Geozark * Femigonator * Galactron Mk47 * Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH King * King Joe Tank * Gyango Zetton * Screamermons * Birdon * Shiela * Burdon * Dictator * Great King * Eel King * OP Peguila * OP Goldon * OP Zonnel * OP Demagorg * Samekujira * Jackmons * Death Kong King * Bogun * Demon Bootleg Beast Dinosaur Agira * Demon Bootleg Beast Problematic Black King * Rad King * Lagan * Whow Glombus and the Cringe Machine * Glombus ** Normal ** Rhombus ** Glombus the Killer ** Glombus the Griller ** Nightmare Glombus * Reepy Clown * Soul Starer Legacy * A N G E R Y Lightning * Ultraman Thomas * Marmit Goad * Ace Killer the Killer * Creepypasta Death Torosaurus ** Normal ** Possessed Ultraman Sonic/Sonic.exe * Sammy * Scary Patrixxxxxxxx * Nazi Puppet * The cast of Little Monster Nightmares ** Zogu ** Vakishim ** Vaximum ** Gudon ** Ultraman Belial ** Jugglus Juggler Advent of Ellagai * Ellagai * The Manipulator Rise of the Primordials * The Manipulator * Beings of the Primordial Magniverse Gaidens Something is Very Fishy! * Gingerbread Ultraman * Whow Army ** Hyper Whow Detton Deathscythe *** Whow Detton *** Whow Deathscythe ** Whow Veron ** Whow Gyabish ** Whow Facehugger ** Whow Pigmon ** Whow Gorg Zaigorg ** Gorg Whow Gorg Zaigorg ** EX Whow/Maga Whow/Magamaga Arch Whow ** Make America Great Again Whow **Volcawhow * Facehugger * Hyperzettatricrimeciauston * Emperor Galtan * X-Plus Femigon (mentioned) * Coconut Alaskan Bull Crab * Giant Enemy Crab *Gorg Antlar *Gorg Silvergon *Yeay **Normal **HYPER MEGA EXTREME SUPREME GIGA PARADOX DELTA YEAY UNDYING RAGE STATES *Ultraman Fury *Sadfish I Will Make M78 Pay For That Wall! * Donalus Trumpler * Make America Great Again Beasts ** MAGA Empera ** MAGA Reibatoz ** MAGA Orochi *** MAGA Tano Orochi **** MAGA Tanothor **** MAGA Zetton **** MAGA Basser **** MAGA Grand King **** MAGA Jappa **** MAGA Pandon ** MAGA Zetton II ** MAGA Empera ** MAGA Apatee ** MAGA Golza ** MAGA C.O.V. ** MAGA Stegorus ** MAGA Maggiedon ** MAGA Geozark ** MAGA Bogal ** MAGA Seagra ** MAGA Halilintar ** MAGA Lafleya ** MAGA Tyrant ** MAGA Darambia ** MAGA Black End ** MAGA Shepardon ** MAGA Lagoras EVO ** MAGA Kelbeam ** MAGA Sildron Mechalator ** MAGA Bark Prince ** MAGA Flash ** MAGA Whow ** MAGA Detton * Snowy * Ultraman Mebius * Senpai * Litomalus (Formerly MAGA) * Zaji * Two random Ultra Officers * Daosaurus * Velokron 1/2 * The Crippling Brothers The Extremely Short, Generic and Obligatory Filler Instalment * Zegan * Geozark * AltiDetton * Kaiju Girls Chimeraberos * Armoured Mefilas ** Normal ** Spirit ** Possessed Zasher The Dettonator Crisis * Dettonator * AltiDetton * Femigonator * Anathema Zero * Malicious Bullmark Eleking * Robot One Kick Leo The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Crisis * Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH King * ... Stuff... Exterminate Exterminus * Ultraman Exterminus ** Normal ** Berserk * Fancy Beasts ** Fancy WOAH King ** Fancy Tyrant ** Fancy Devil Phazer ** Fancy Opt * Mother Gloker ** Gloker Bishop * Galactron Mk47 * Pandcrimecisauston * Hyperzettatricrimeciauston * Alien Lugiel Cross The Super Cliche New Installment! * Ultraman Genera * King Joe Tank * Gyango Zetton * Janitor Clone Zetton * Human Screamermons * Weird Gigan ** Gigan 0.0 * Rainbow DX Greeza * DodgeAllTheAttacksmons * King Joe Silver * Mutant Baltan * Frozen Nova * Neo EX Chaos Hyper Vict Cyber Mecha Malicious Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Beyond God 4 Green Full Power Anger Third Grade Hyper Annonymous Sad Magata no EX Super Hyper Arch Giga Armored Grand Chaos Five Jumbo Emperor King Vict Supreme Hyper Demonic Ruinous Space Cluster Kaiser Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra MAGA Grimm Whoawh Kingmera Maga Magata no MagaMaga MagatanothoArch UltraCommunist Fedorald Trumpler Zettorelialugimerukillerzoargonyrangreezaigorickserkmaeldeuronimonszogueiblood of Chaos, Calamity, Death, Evil, Fire, Speed, Thunder, and Lightning Darkness Spectre Neo Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond Of Eight Muteki Eleking Fish with Very Long De Arms the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER * Some generic bad guys ** Zetton ** Gomora ** Red King ** Eleking ** Telesdon ** Alien Mephilas ** Alien Magma ** Alien Nackle ** Alien Babalou ** Alien Shaplay (but not Giradorus) ** King Pandon (but not Alien Ghos) ** Alien Pedan ** King Joe ** Black King ** Gubira The Screaming Army Of Bleeding Ear Drums * Living Mecha Godzilla * Screamermons Army ** Generation I ** Generation II ** Chaos ** Kaiser ** Realistic ** Maga ** Lightning Ver ** Haipaaaaa *** Normal *** Mugenscythe ** Mugen Shin ** Cyber ** REE ** Devil * Ultraman Earrape Fried Chicken Factory * Stageshow Hydra * Pathetic-Bassar * Depressed Leedoorious * Birdon * Explodarmon ** Normal ** EXplodarmon * Shiela * Explodardon * Ultraman Mcdonald Absolute Cringefest * Cirngayh * Anathema-corrupted Flurr wearing Anathema's mask * Nendoroid Kirby * Derpy Dust (if Kit joins) * SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE FIDGET (if Kit joins) * The USB of Ahrah (if Kit joins) * Velvet Snake * Firstmons * Cutsman * Tons of random characters Invasion of the Deceased * Chaos Background Waroga * Demonicon * Jadah Spoctor * EX Mecha Gomora * King Joe Zero * Hyper Detton * Cyber Vict Lugiel * Burdon * Reconstructed AltiGudon * Triple Tail * Dictator Let's Rumble Rip-Offs! * Ultraman Frost * Ultraman Thunder * Ultraman Dinosaur * Ultraman The Prime * Ultraman Galactic * Ultraman Redone * Red Kong * Z-Ton * Eel King * Alien Bullton * Baltan * Great King The Amazingly Overpowered Adventure of Several Overpowered Dudes Against the Army of Super Powerful Normies * Only OP heroes allowed! * Ultraman Jjordas ** Normal ** OP ** Plasma Stupidly OP * Red and Blue Chest King Galactron * Invisible Blitz Blots * THE TREE OF OP * The OP Chimera Emperor ** OP Takkong ** OP Zaragas ** OP Arstron ** OP Eleking ** OP Dodongo ** OP Red King ** OP Astromons ** OP Tigris ** OP Zazahn ** OP Garan ** OP Telesdon ** OP Detton ** OP Algona ** OP Astromons ** OP Lafleya ** OP Gijera ** OP Bemular ** OP Bemstar ** OP Goldon ** OP Ghostron ** OP Lafleya ** OP Izak ** OP Ho ** OP Demagorg ** OP Ron ** OP Zandrias ** OP Margodon ** OP Samekujira ** OP King Pandon ** OP Mecha Gomora ** OP Mizunoeno Dragon ** OP Gikogilar ** OP Zonnel ** OP Neronga ** OP Gyeron ** OP Renki ** OP Pagos ** OP King Goldras ** OP Agira ** OP Woo ** OP Red Gillas ** OP Black Gillas ** OP Gora ** OP Gukuru Shisa ** OP Peguila ** OP Nova ** OP King Dinas ** OP Jirass Shark Whale * Master Shark Whale * Samekujira ** Baby ** Adult Yet Another Meaningless Short and Generic Instalment * Alien Mefilas ** Spirit ** Possessed Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman * Gelworm * Hanzagiran * Death Kong King * Bogun * Juran * Σ-Zuigul * Jogereon ** Normal ** Evolved The Seven Bootleg Demons * Demon Bootleg Beast Dinosaur Agira * Demon Bootleg Beast Problematic Black King * Demon Bootleg Beast Horned Telesdon * Demon Bootleg Beast Miscolored Red King * Mechanical Demon Bootleg Beast Robot King * Redconstructed Demon Bootleg Beast Cyclops Pandon * Demon Bootleg Beast Beige Bemstar * The Junior Bootleg Demons ALL BETS ARE OFF * EVERYTHING WE CAN SHOVE IN BECAUSE WHY THE F*** NOT? The Punniest Installment of Them All * The PUN-Isher * PANdon * Rad King * Weapunizer * Silence the Goldon * Lagan Ultras' Weird Adventure * Mr. Fuzzy * Sentient Corn * Liver * Ultra Abominations * Adoge * Alti-Kaiju ** AltiDetton ** AltiRedKing *** Normal *** EX ** AltiGomora *** Generation I *** Generation II *** EX ** AltiPandon ** AltiTitanosaurus ** AltiCrescent Attack on Jack * Ultraman Fedora ** Normal ** Fedora Jack * Dark Jack * Ultraman Agul Jack * Ultraman Gaia Jack * Legacy Jack * Blizzard Jack * Nerf Jack * Average Jack * Prime Jack * Zeperion Jack * Lightning Jack * Snowy Jack * Bushido Jack * Renius Jack * Redman Jack * Jackmons * Bastard Hideki Goh * Saga Jack * Geed Jack * And all the same characters, but Sevens instead of Jacks (with Fancy Dan Moroboshi) Side-Gaidens Exterminatus The Last Of The Whow! * Paey * Daigoras * Whow Revenge of the Abused Soul * Rhyzar * Ghost Sadola Specials Ultras' Bizarre Adventure THE MOVIE * The Perfect Legion **The Augmented ***Eldritch ***Synthetic ***Complete **The Removed ***The Completed **The Thief **The Hatred **Dark Matter Galactron ***Army Model ***Paladin Upgrade **Crimson Darklactron **Grand King Joe **Weaponizer-Tank **Imperial Legionoid **Parody Killer ***Fandom Killer Spin-Offs Bullmark Eleking The Origin Saga NOTE: All characters that appear in one chapter will most likely appear in the next. Chapter 1 *Bullmark Eleking *Ultraman Neo Xenon *Ultraman Victory *Abracatabra *Adult *Godzilla's Gang **THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MONSTER *Bullmark King Godzilla *Reionics Ghidorah *Divine Bullmark Detton God *Malicious Bullmark Eleking Chapter 2 *The Skull Gang *WOAH Beasts **WOAH King **EX WOAH King **Kaiser WOAH King **WOAH Gudon **WOAHgorath **Alien WOAH **Alien WOAHtes **WOAHberos **WOAHchi **WOAHgar **WOAHgon **WOAHicon **WOAHscent **WOAHo **WOAHmora **WOAHila **WOAHicane **WOAHldras **WOAHlactron *WOAH WOAH *Shining WOAH King **Normal **Shining Shining WOAH King Chapter 3 *Kaboom King *Dark Lucifer *Genocider *King Joe (New Model) *Cosmic Pazuzu Vanguard (CPV) *Knight Zetton *Some other things Emgaltan needs to get around to using probably. SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE TAISEN *EVIL SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE SPACEGODZILLA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE KING GHIDORAH *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE DESTROYAH *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE KAMATA KUN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE MOTHRA LARVA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ANGUIRUS *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ZILLA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GIGAN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRAMAN ORB *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE TYRANOSAURUS REX BALL *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE BIOLLANTE *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GOMORA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE SKYDON *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GAMAKUIJIRA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ANTLAR *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GIANT SQUID *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ELEKING *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GRAND KING *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GABARA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE TITANOSAURUS *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE JET JAGUAR *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE MEGALON *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE FIRE RODAN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE EBIRAH *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE KAISER GHIDORAH *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE BARAGON *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE MECHAGODZILLA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE HEDORAH *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE BATTRA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRAMAN AGUL *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GUBIRA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ALIEN BORG *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GESURA RAGON THING *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE BULLTON *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GAMERA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GYAOS *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE VIRAS *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GUIRON *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE KING CAESAR *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE DAIMAJIN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RAINBOW ULTRAMAN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RAINBOW ZETTON *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RAINBOW BALTAN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRASEVEN BEAR *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRA CHICKEN To Appear Eventually * THE WORLD'S SECOND STRONGEST MONSTER * Emo Dorako *Huge Ally Lobster *Parody Killer **Fandom Killer *Zero Magnificent *Ultrawoman Hitomi Groups Malicious Bullmark Eleking's Parody Generals *Copzol (Formerly) *Queen Carlos XII (Formerly) *Chimera Of 4 (Formerly) *Ultra AstroGodzilla *Plantatar *Alien Lugiel Cross * Some female villain The 420 Stageshow Kings *Pathetic-Bassar *Underwhelmed Baltan II *Stageshow Hydra *Drunk Geronimon *Garbage Tyrant *SHORT DE GIGI *Zetton I 1/2 *Stageshow Jirass *Clone Zetton *Sloppy Majaba *Background Waroga *Some more Abominable Action Squad *EX Thing *EX Goldon *Kemularagas *Air Parasite Beacon *Sea Barrack Peter The Perfect Legion *The Augmented **Eldritch **Synthetic **Complete *The Removed **The Completed *The Thief *The Hatred *Dark Matter Galactron **Army Model **Paladin Upgrade *Crimson Darklactron *Grand King Joe *Weaponizer-Tank *Imperial Legionoid *Parody Killer **Fandom Killer Eldritch Deathborn NOTE: It is very likely that only one or two members of this group will actually appear * The Watcher (Leader) ** Normal ** Eldritch Prince * Dhrakho ** Phase 1 ** Phase 2 ** Phase 3 * Unholy Powered Bandai Pigmon Beast * The Unholy Army ** Alien Hipporito ** Vakishim ** Barugan ** Miclas ** Gomora ** Gudon ** Monsarger ** Alien Baltan ** EX Red King ** Melba ** Alien Guts ** Ace Killer ** Mecha Gomora * Jogereon ** Normal ** Evolved V1 ** Evolved V2 ** Evolved V3 ** Evolved V4 ** Final Evolution * Xcendra * Psychic Soldiers ** Psychic Reaper ** Psychic Archer ** Psychic Executioner ** Psychic Underlings * Spiger ** Normal ** Dragus * Polybius * Specteresus ** Normal ** Mask of Anathema * Jinsen * Blastox The Super Dark and Serious Alliance of Dark Seriousness * The TBA Category:Emgaltan Category:Furnozilla Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Lists Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure